Tears in a rose
by black angel falling
Summary: Mariah recalls the day her best friend died. oneshot


**hey i wrote this last night its a one shot Mariah and Mariam are both ten years old!**

**summery: Mariah recalls the day her best friend died. One shot!**

**disclaimer: i dont own beyblade**

* * *

Tears In A Rose

Pulling my coat tightly around me, I pricked my finger. I paid no attention to the pain and made my way towards you. The roses in my hand was the cause of my small injury, but on this day you deserved them. These roses are my gift to you. A gift for your soul.

The hole in my heart burned my soul as I stared at the grim gravestone before me. In the distance I hear a roll of thunder, and the only bright light I can see is from your crystal white coffin. I can still see the look in your eyes as you lay in my arms, holding on for dear life. The fear within them was something I wish to never see in a friends eyes again. It was torturing.

On your tenth birthday, just last week I remember the look on your face when you tore the wrapping paper off your presents. Your father had bought you a football for our team to practice with. He was proud to have a daughter with a love for the sport. I could a little sparkle of pride in his eyes when you begged him to let us go outside for a quick game.

'Go on then,' he smiled. 'Score one for me.'

It was that moment, your fathers pride will melt away into grief. Watching us all run down the street he never expected the worse to happen.

But it did.

You were on the road looking back at us, telling us to hurry up. I smiled at you. You were so happy, we all were. It happened so quickly you could have missed it with a blink. A bus slammed into you, throwing your body back across the road, a good few yards away from me. You lay limp on the kerb, blood seeping from your head.

Everything was quiet. Everything stopped moving. Time had come to a stand still.

'Mariam!' Your father screamed from down the street.

'Mariam!' Our friends voiced screeched from behind me.

Before I knew it I was running. I was running as fast as I could towards you. I could see your chest rising and falling. As soon as I reached you I dropped to my knees. My knees slammed into the pavement hard I didn't even wince. Your eyes were wide and tearful. You tried to speak no words would come. Two rain drops landed on your cheeks, it wasn't long before I realised they weren't rain drops. It was my tears.

I remember each of your breathes were ragged, you barely took in a breathe when I lifted you and leaned your broken body against mine. I held you in my arms protectively like a new born baby. I could hear you heart hammering against your ribs trying to keep you alive. Or was it my own heart battling the fear and panic?

'Mariah?.' You whispered.

Pushing your blood soaked hair of your face I told you I was there for you. I told you it was ok. Your going to be fine. I wont let anything hurt you.

'No,' you said. 'It's ok. I…I don't…feel it.' You gasped. 'I don't feel any pain.'

'Mariam. Please don't die. We love you. Don't leave us please.'

You closed your eyes for the final time, letting out your last breathe. One of our friends high pitched scream echoed around us. Your father tore your body from my grip, shaking you and begging for you to wake up. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see. I couldn't stop the sobs that left me. There were tears in every persons eyes. A piece of my soul went with you to heaven. Your mothers scream hurt my ears.

You were gone.

I will never hear your laugh of joys when we have the sleepover that will never happen. You will never have your first kiss with your first love. You will never hug your parents or teach your younger sister new games. You will never meet your baby brother who due to be born next month. You will never hold you own child in your arms or get married to the one you love.

You never got the chance to say good bye.

Now is my chance to say good bye to you. I pray that you are listening to my thoughts. 'I bought these roses from that new florist you wanted to go to. You always wanted roses, there your favourite. They are real roses, not plastic. I hope that they will grow so you have roses on your grave. But then your very deep, so suppose it wont happen, but it would be cool if they did.'

I took a quick glance at your parents. Your father has his arm over your mothers shoulder and the other on her hands. Both of her hands are on her bump. I don't feel silly, I know they know I'm talking to you Mariam. I look back at your coffin.

'Mariam.' I said a bit hesitantly. 'I'll be sure to tell you brother all about you. I'll tell him how kind and good you are and how great you are football. I promise I'll teach him how to play. He'll be as good as you.' My tears fall from my eyes onto the roses. I toss them into your grave. They landed perfectly in the middle.

'I love you. We all do.'

* * *

**how was it? hope you liked it by the way when i said football i meant soccer lol please review**


End file.
